villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krew
Krew is one of the main antagonists of Jak II, as well as a posthumous antagonist of Jak X: Combat Racing. He was the crime lord of Haven City and convinced Jak and Daxter to do his crime work. He is voiced by William Minkin. History Early life Not much is known about Krew during his early life, But even as a child, he was quite obese, At some point he either inherited or founded the Krew crime family. Eventually becaming rivals with fellow crime lord, Mizo. Meeting Jak Torn, one of the Underground's generals asigned Jak and Daxter to pressure Krew for information under the guise of sending on a delivering job. Krew instead hired Jak to be one of his goons, which Jak agreed to. Jak would then frequently switch between working for the underground and doing dirty jobs for Krew, both to spy on Krew for more information and to get more weapons. Krew sent Jak to a mechanic at the racing stadium who turned out to be Keira. Final Moments And Death Jak later confronted him at the Weapons Factory, Where Krew showed off the Piercer Bomb him and the Baron had been working on, explaining his plans to Jak and giving him a gun upgrade to bribe him into forgetting what he saw, Jak refused to do so. Sparking a fight between the two. Upon his defeat, Krew revealed that he'd betrayed the whole City and . Jak and Daxter escaped the Weapons Factory before the Piercer Bomb exploded, Leaving Krew to die at the hand of his own creation. The true extent of Krew's betrayal was revealed shortly after his own death. Krew had sent Sig on a suicide mission to open an underground passageway which unknown to Sig the Metal Heads would use enter Haven City, In doing so double crossing Baron Praxis, and dooming those within Haven City. Krew's opening of the underwater passageways was also a major factor to Count Veger banishing Jak from Haven City, as at the time Jak was still one of Krew's goons which Veger used to frame Jak for the Metal Head attacks that destroyed most of the city one year after Krew's death. Kras City Two years after Krew's death, Jak and Friends were gathered in Kras City, Where they'd all view Krew's post-humous recording, and have a toast to the Crime Lord. Shortly after the toast, He revealed that he had poisoned all the drinks (except for his Daughter's) He talked about how he and Mizo wanted the same things in life, so they settled on a bet in order to avoid a costly gang war between one another. Whoever's team wins will take the loser's criminal empire and the loser will "crawl back to the hole they came out of." Personality Krew is a greedy and obese crime lord, Always thinking about his personal interests before anyone else, aside from his Daughter, Rayn. Navigation Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Science Fantasy Villains